


Listen

by VivaLaPluto13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logan is upset, M/M, Post Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Spoilers for Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, analogical - Freeform, because the others keep ignoring him, i think, kinda? I guess? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPluto13/pseuds/VivaLaPluto13
Summary: No one listens to Logan - they just ignore him, all the time. It hurtsAnalogical fic taking place after Putting Others First- Selfishness v. Selflessness
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late at night, sorry if it has spelling errors or anything. I’ll try to remember to go over it in the morning. I tried to get across how upset Logan was, I hope I did okay!

“Why don’t they listen to me?” Were the first words out of Logan’s mouth as he appeared in Virgil’s room. Virgil pulled off his headphones and set them down on the nightstand. Judging by the look on Logan’s face, this would be a conversation he needed his full attention for.  
“What do you mean, L?”  
“They’re making a video, and I can help, so I popped up in a little text box so I wouldn’t bother them as much, but they won’t listen to me!” Virgil knew they were making a video, had since the wedding, but figured he wouldn’t be of much help. Patton was having his own issues, he knew, he had seen how he’d been acting, and high anxiety mixed with uncontrolled emotions is not always the best combination. He had chosen to hang out in his room instead and watch it later. “What do you mean they won’t listen, Lo? They were ignoring you?” Logan was on the verge of crying now, and Virgil had never seen him get so worked up this fast. “Every time I try to talk, no one listens. I have all sorts of facts that can help, from professionals and psychologist, I can help, but they never listen. Roman and Patton, whenever I- I give facts- I try to _help _\- they- they keep skipping me! They were just skipping and cutting through _everything _I try to say! And- and Patton pressed _Skip All _and I couldn’t talk! No matter what I tried to do- I couldn’t say _anything! _” There were tears streaming down his face now. Logan had been pacing this whole time, with Virgil still sitting on the bed, but Virgil got up to try to calm him, at least a little bit. “Hey, Lo, why don’t you-”  
“NO! Please- I need to- I have to talk! Please, don’t make me stop, I can’t, I don’t want to be quiet- they made me-”  
“Shh, it’s okay, I won’t make you stop, okay, Star? Just come sit down, breathe, and I’ll listen, okay?” Virgil wasn’t going to lie; he was worried with how much his boyfriend was freaking out. But he knew from experience with his own anxiety, he needed to do his best to show a calm face, for Logan. He guided Logan to the bed and sat down, pulling Logan down to sit next to him. Logan immediately curled up on the bed, laying his head down on Virgil’s lap. Virgil ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, brushing away from his face, where his tears had slowed, but not entirely stopped. “Do you still want to talk?” Virgil asked once Logans breathing had calmed down some. He nodded. “After Patton- after I was silenced, I kept trying to talk, but I couldn’t! I couldn’t talk- for more than 30 minutes, I couldn’t say anything! Then I could, and tried to talk, I could pop up, I could help! But then Dec- Janus, he took over my words! And I couldn’t talk again... there was no room for me. They didn’t need me.” he curled up even tighter. Virgil could not see his face, but he could feel the way it scrunched up, like he was squeezing his eyes closed.  
“Every time, I give these facts, and I have all this relevant information that helps Thomas, and helps with the video, stuff that _relates _\- and I try to use all this slang, because maybe then they will listen, and they won’t make fun of me, but they still do! Even when we are not in a video, I cannot talk to them, because they do not _care _! They don’t want to talk to me, and whenever I try to talk to them, tell them about the things _I _like, they brush me off, and- and they- I don’t think they would even notice or care if I just stopped trying! No matter what, they already don’t notice if I don’t come down, they don’t listen when I speak, they don’t notice when I stop! No one would notice if I disappeared!” The tears were back full force now, as Logan sobbed into Virgil’s lap. Virgil was going to have a talk with the others. All the other sides. Well, maybe not Remus, but all the others, and Thomas, are fair game. But first, he has to help his boyfriend.______________

__

__“I would, Logan. I would notice, I would care. I know, the other sides don’t listen, and I promise, I will be talking to them about it. You are amazing, Star, and you have so many amazing facts and stories, and I could listen to you talk about them all night and not get bored. I know, it hurts when they don’t listen to you, believe me, I know, but we’ll work on that with them, and until they change and start listening, I'll always be here, and I’ll always listen to what you have to say, Alright?” Logan nodded again, his face still pressed into Virgil’s thighs, and slowly stretched out his legs, uncurling from his position. They stayed like that for several minutes, Logan laying out with his head on Virgil’s thighs, Virgil slowly running his fingers through Logan’s hair, relaxed against the headboard. Eventually, Logan spoke up again. “V? Is it okay if I just... talk? I don’t want to...”  
“Of course, Lo. What do you want to talk about?”  
“The stars.” 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did! I am always looking to improve my writing, and I haven’t really written anyone who is really upset before, so let me know how I did! 
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/viva-la-pluto-dam-you)


End file.
